Jimmy Neutron
"''Gotta blast!" - ''Jimmy Neutron James Issac Neutron Jimmy Neutron was a 11 year old boy genius who served as an inventor and alley to the heroes until his (supposed) death at the hands of Hordak. He joined the team to avenge his parent's deaths at the hands of Joker. Jimmy Neutron returns in Totally Mobian Spies as a clone as Neutron has many clones of himself. Greatest Strength: His knowledge in science and intellgence Greatest Weakness: His insufferable arrogance Best Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Cole Macgrath (InFAMOUS/INFAMOUS 2), Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Stangle and Delsin Rowe (InFAMOUS: Second Son) Worst Enemies: Professor Calamitous (Formely) and Evil Jimmy Appearance He's wears red and blue like typical heroes and he has ice cream like hair that sticks up with blue eyes. Personality A Inventive Kid Hero is one way to describe this kid, He's arrogant but also sweet about his intellgence as he loyally helps Bender and to a less extent Dib against the villains. He also is shy around his rival Cindy as he is in love with her but he won't admit it as he is prideful and fights with her a LOT Appearances Slade Strikes Back Jimmy Neutron learns of Anti Cosmo's plans and he recruits Cindy, Spongebob and Patrick unaware of the latter's treachous. He then meets Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda and gets their help. Eventually Patrick betrays the team and only Jimmy and Cindy escapes but eventually they find Spongebob and Jorgen who escaped. They then join Skipper and the penguins until once again he and Jorgen are split the group and join forces with Bender and Starfire who split from Dib and they help the duo get info on Joker's return. The V Team Island Adventure and supposed death Jimmy returns again to assist Bender, Starfire, Jorgen, Skipper and the Penguins against Uka Uka and he plays off alongside Skipper as Bender's right hand man for his intellgence. He helps Bender gain immortaliy and gives Django a never breaking guitar and assists him with the Shadow Realm feeling Unfortantly he doesn't live to the end and is killed by Hordak but Bender, Skipper, Julian and Ice King hold a funeral In the next story he is mentioned and he appears as a ghost to help Lizbeth overcome her depression by showing her the team and their disfunctions Totally Mobian Spies Jimmy Neutron unexpectly returns in this story as one of his clones (just not his evil one) Bender, Skipper, King Julian and Django are confused how he could have returned when Sandy confirms he's a clone. Jimmy then helps Bender, Skipper and co with toybots and makes a deal with Professor Calamitous's unappreciated Chadbot so they can contact his friends. Jimmy's memories are brought back afterwards and is glad to see Bender, Skipper, King Julian and Django again. Jimmy then calls Danny up and brings him back to assist him in their Amnity Park saving. Jimmy then is reminded by Chadbot of their deal which he is full on. Jimmy is ready to head Fairy World after dealing with more toybots. Jimmy Neutron then takes Fairy World back from the villains a second time, as he did it once again Mr.Crocker. Afterwards Jimmy decides to go in hidning for Bender, Skipper and Julian and direct the goaway members to find Eddy. When Bender and Skipper tell things on Neutron this worries Lizbeth as she wonders if she saw him for real or she halluncated. Jimmy will return to help the ones going for the main villains. Jimmy then accompanies Professor Peircles and The V Team to save Jerry while Bender stops Terrance Lewis Jimmy Neutron ends up going with Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Heloise and Finn to go see Bubblegum. He meets Twilight Sparkle in the progress My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Jimmy returns and will potentialy confuse Dib with the fact he's around since you know they though he was dead. He follows Bender and Skipper in their side of the story. He is told about Discord from Bender and Skipper. He then helps Heloise, Bubblegum and Phineas with finding their first location. Jimmy Neutron then helps Pericles and Reaver in inscripting the secret message of the ring. When the crew arrives at the grotto, Neutron is kidnapped by MOM. Neutron is saved by his friends and then uses the toybots with Django, King Julian, Katara, Zuko, Bubblegum, Asami and Betty to give THe Nerd an opportunity to get to the spider bot. Neutron then joins his male friends after the team get separated from the girls and helps them with sucess. Friends: Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Goddard, Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Stangle, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Nina, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Frida Suarez, El Tigre, Jack O Lanturn, Axel, Scorpion, Sandy Cheeks, Asami Sato, Tak, Chadbot, Zuko, Katara, Betty Barrett, Professor Pericles, Twilight Sparkle, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Dipper, Mabel, Sari, Snake, Soldius, Big Boss, Master Chief, Cortana, Pinky, Brain, Merida, Frost, Hiccup, Astrid, Jack Sparrow, Heloise, Spike, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Flame Princess, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Starscream Enemies: Professor Calamitous (formely), King Goobot, Evil Jimmy, Beautiful Gorgorus, Plankton, Mr.Crocker, Vlad PLasmius, The Magwu, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Uka Uka, The Joker, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Terrance Lewis Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation tumblr_lfk0k0a3B01qc1yf5.gif JimmyNeutron.jpg imagesCAWY3FM1.jpg jimmy4.jpg whos-your-mommy-clip.jpg jimmy neutron.png jimmy neutron 1.png 12jm.jpg 20jnm.jpg Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle & Delsin Rowe.jpg|Jimmy Neutron with his Team/Allies, Twilight Sparkle and Delsin Rowe Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Characters hailing from The Jimmy Neutron Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Cute Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Fourth in Command Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Adorkable Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Partner Category:The B Crew Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Boys who lived Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Brunettes Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Tech Users Category:Guest Stars Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Adventurers Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Gadgeteers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Debi Derryberry Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The B Team in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters loved by The4everreival